1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for a cord.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,061 discloses a clamp cleat with two cam members spring loaded towards each other by coil springs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,196 discloses a pair of spring loaded movable jaws with extensions to manually move the jaws away from each other.